


The found pieces of Minerva's body

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst (?, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Demons, Dialogue Light, F/F, Homoeroticism, I don't think the violence is so graphic but it's tagged just in case, Killing, Mild Gore, Murder, Patricide, Tension, because man-eating demon, inspired by jennifer's body - Freeform, mild Body Horror for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: (Please consider all the tags before you read, thank you.)Minerva pressed herself flush against the trembling girl, feeling the warmth radiating from her flesh. She was so hungry, the ravenous beast in her guts writhed erratically at the smell of Yukino and the softness of her body."Yuki," her voice comes out rough, strained and Yukino opens her eyes to see a glimpse of light in hers. "Are you scared?""No," she whispers.
Relationships: Yukino Aguria & Minerva Orland, Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fairy Fear Week 2020





	The found pieces of Minerva's body

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a lot of time due to college, but wanted to contribute to this event, so have this one shot

You don't live your life with a name like Minerva's without knowing about the Greeks or the Romans, specially with a father that forces you to read the Iliad by the age of eight. And you don't know about the Greeks without knowing about tragedies and irony. 

If you lock up your daughter, you put in motion the events that would cause your grandson to kill you. You get a little too cocky with the gods, they smite you. You fly too close to the sun...

You become The Girl; the one that exists in every high school, the one that every boy wants to fuck and every girl wants to rip to pieces and befriend –maybe fuck too–.

You peak. Then your hubris turns into a fated downfall, either by being dethroned or by having your crown and your life turn to dust when senior year is over.

She thinks it would have been nice, to die from hubris, but this wasn't the end she thought was foretold.

There _is_ a tragedy to be found in the story of a girl who went to a concert with the only other girl she can call a friend, dumped her for the douchebag front singer of a band she'd only just heard of and then was used as sacrifice in a satanic ritual. Stabbed ten times, or so she guessed by the holes in her blouse. 

She had somehow survived the stabbing and being thrown into a river. Now, as bizarre as it was, she wasn't bleeding or hurting, but she was...hungry. 

There was a void inside her demanding to be filled, pulling her legs one after the other towards a direction that she only recognized when she was passing that crooked lamp post two blocks away. The safe heaven of Yukino's house.

Yukino had been laying on her side in bed, wide awake with her phone at arm's reach on the wait for Minerva to give her any sign she was fine when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She went to check and found the backdoor slightly ajar, assuming that her sister had forgotten to close it when she came back home after an exhausting workday. She closes the door, turns and lets out a gasp.

"M-Minerva?" The girl was standing right behind her in her ripped, blood stained clothes. Her eyes –those moss green eyes she'd always been entranced by– were somber, decaying. A weird black substance dripped from her lips.

Was Yukino having a nightmare? Was her mind punishing her with the guilt of letting her friend go alone with a bunch of strangers? 

She reached out to touch Minerva's shoulder, to make sure she was solid, but she was intercepted with a firm grip. She called out her name once again and the response she received was being pinned against the wall.

Minerva pressed herself flush against the trembling girl, feeling the warmth radiating from her flesh. She was so hungry, the ravenous beast in her guts writhed erratically at the smell of Yukino and the softness of her body.

Sweet Yukino, who was mumbling so worried as she lowered her face into her neck while wondering about how she'll taste. Would she be tender and savory? Would her teeth tear through the meat with ease until blood comes spilling down into her mouth?

She presses her lips to the base of her neck with every intention to find out if her inner musings are true, but stops when she feels cold metal; the golden chain of the "BFF" necklace they got so many years ago. She pulls away a few centimeters to find the beautiful girl that tried to stop her from committing the worst mistake of her life with furrowed brows and closed eyes. 

"Yuki," her voice comes out rough, strained and Yukino opens her eyes to see a glimpse of light in hers. "Are you scared?"

She gulps, because she should be; it would make sense for her to be terrified in this situation, but that means she would have to believe that Minerva can hurt her. And for as much as she acts like a bitch to everyone around her, Yukino has seen glimpses of what lies underneath.

"No," she whispers. The beast in her guts apparently has a moral compass, Minerva lets her go and walks away without a second glance. Yukino doesn't follow, even if she wants to, she can tell Minerva won't answer –maybe she can't answer– her questions.

Minerva walks to her house, it seems as if she has recovered control of her body even if she's still starving. She doesn't sneak in through her bedroom window, as she should have, as she would have if she remembered her father was inside; instead she went through the loud front door and made her way directly to the kitchen. 

She went through the fridge and the cabinets, stuffing her mouth with whatever she found, unaware of the sound of her father's bedroom door or his steps until he stood in the kitchen entrance.

He yelled at her; for not being asleep, for destroying her clothes, or just because he liked to do it, Minerva wasn't sure neither did she care. She could only think of how much she despised him, of her hate and her hunger.

He grabbed her by the arm, bothered by her lack of response. She knew what would come next, and if she were the girl she used to be five hours ago, she would have cowered and asked for mercy that she knew wouldn't come. But the beast under her flesh has no fear and it doesn't take kindly to being beaten.

She grabbed by the wrist the fist coming down on her and squeezed until her father screamed when it cracked.

She felt her mouth growing to accommodate long, sharp teeth. Her hands seemed to lengthen with a set of dark claws. As she stared down at this shocked man, she thought of how ironic it was that he was so obsessed with the classics, yet he forgot the laws of cause and consequence.

As she would have suspected, he tasted like bitter, old jerky.

* * *

Yukino stayed awake all night, hoping she would return, but she was left with only the memory of her blown out pupils and heavy breathing.

There were no signs of her at school the next day, or the one after. However, there were rumors going around about her father, who was apparently found dead by a neighbor. His corpse was almost unrecognizable; some people say he was dismembered, flayed, and many other awful things.

The police ask her about Minerva’s whereabouts, she lies and says she slept over after the concert but hasn’t actually seen her after that. She knows Minerva had something to do with what happened, but honestly she can’t blame her for finally snapping.

The third day, before going to school, she watched a report on the news about the band that Minerva went with that night; they had all died in a motel room. Open chests, limbs ripped apart and a concerning absence of organs. The images were censored, but Yukino felt her stomach turn around at the mere description.

She finally found Minerva at school that day, with her long and silky raven hair swishing around with each step, and a group of boys following her everywhere like sharks swimming around blood. They exchange unreadable stares, and she tries to approach a few times, yet doesn't get to talk with her. Although she wouldn't have known what to say either way.

Minerva has disappeared by the time the classes are over, however, she comes to Yukino at night.

Her sister is still at work, Yukino has just finished taking a shower and preparing to sleep. She enters her bedroom and yelps at seeing her laying down on her bed.

"Cute pajamas," she purrs, pleased with having taken her by surprise.

"What are you doing here? And where have you been?" She tried to appear calm, yet Minerva could tell how nervous she was, she could smell it. Hunger settled in her already full stomach, but this craving for flesh wasn't as literal.

"I wanted to talk with you," the playful smirk on her lips was replaced by a serious expression. "I need to tell someone what's going on."

Yukino hesitates before sitting beside her in bed and Minerva retells all the events since the night of her death, tells her about how she killed and fed from her own father after their short encounter, and how she decided to hunt down the men responsible for her cursed state. She takes it all in quietly, no further reactions besides frowning and misty eyes. 

Once she finishes speaking, there are still no words leaving her rosy lips. Anxiety starts to gnaw at her, she expects Yukino to be horrified and to threaten calling the cops or something similar.

Instead, she looks up with a wounded expression and whispers, "...were you going to eat me?"

A knot forms in her throat. She wants to say no, she wants to lie so bad but knows it will serve no purpose. Knows that she has understood well the silence and the way she avoids her gaze. 

"I...I didn't."

"But you wanted to." The betrayal is too much to take, Yukino feels like her lungs won't let air get through.

"I couldn't control the hunger, but now I can!" Minerva attempts to grasp her and Yukino tries to push her away, yet she manages to hold her face between her hands. "Yuki, please. You're my best friend."

Her entrancing eyes are so close, she's staring at her with an emotion she could never decipher but it's the exact same one that she has seen reflected on countless sleepovers, just before feeling the soft pressure in her lips of a secret, intimate goodnight kiss.

God, this is so unfair. She should be mad, she should be afraid, she should be telling her to leave her alone forever or else. Yet all she can think of at that moment is Minerva, and her hands and her mouth and that small freckle she has at the corner of her eye. 

"Do you promise you won't hurt me?" She feels so childish, as if a simple verbal promise actually had any relevance when she's speaking to a man-eating demon.

Though maybe it does. Something in the way Minerva brushes a strand of hair behind her ear and the intensity of her half lidded gaze tells her so.

"I promise." Yukino nods. She trusts her, she's the one that knows her best after all. And she lets Minerva know it's fine by kissing her over and over, until the dawn comes.

And Minerva thinks that maybe this isn’t such a terrible tragedy.


End file.
